


aftercare

by fckingnope



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, don't be fooled by the tags this is actually fluffy as heck, i mean obv, tagging is awkward help, this is poop bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingnope/pseuds/fckingnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is crap sorry it's my first published fic don't be too mean bye<br/>also thanks to jana bae aka fuckingylvis who betaed it uwu</p>
    </blockquote>





	aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap sorry it's my first published fic don't be too mean bye  
> also thanks to jana bae aka fuckingylvis who betaed it uwu

The room is warm and dark, the snow falling slowly outside. Bård's heavy breathing is the only sound that can be heard, the sweat rolling down his face and dampening the hair that falls in his eyes; his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed and a faint trail of salty tears down his cheeks. Shaky moans die in his lips, his adam's apple bobbing when he swallows, his pale limbs sprawled in the bed.  
Vegard has taken his good time studying his little brother's body, and now he moves towards him, sitting on the side of the bed. He tenderly strokes Bård's hair, whispering encouraging words and wiping his tears away. Bård leans into his touch, sighing and opening his gorgeous blue eyes.   
-You did well -Vegard says, smiling just the slightliest.  
-Don't I always? -mutters Bård with a hoarse voice, a smirk forming in his face.  
-Do you want me to leave you like this? -says Vegard with a little smile, seeing Bård's smug expression fade.  
He kisses the corner of his mouth and starts rubbing his arms, slowly creeping to his wrists. The rope tying them together to the bed's posts is tight, and when Vegard unties the carefully made knots he reveals the raw and lacerated skin below. He kisses it with care, his lips barely grazing the surface, telling Bård how good he has been, how proud he is of him.  
Vegard then starts massaging Bård's shoulders, and caressing his chest, the marks of his lips still visible like impressions in the skin. He doesn't mind the cum splashed over Bård, he doesn't even remember if it's his or Bård's. When he has untied his ankles too, just like an afterthought, he tells him to turn around.  
Bård's asscheeks are red and abused, and the cool air makes him gasp. He starts breathing faster when Vegard grabs the dildo buried in his asshole and takes it out with slow movements. He whimpers, not sure if relieved or dissapointed. He lets out a long breath and curls on his side, his eyes already closed again. When Vegard kisses him he answers sloppily, and after a while he's just receiving the kisses with his bitten pink lips. He grabs Vegard and pulls him close to him, and after a few seconds his breathing stabilizes as he falls asleep.  
Vegard takes a few more seconds to tuck Bård's hair behind his ear, and then he disentangles himself from his limbs. He grabs a blanket and covers Bård, smiling once more before leaving the room.


End file.
